Control
by Laserfire
Summary: Her hands begin to shake, as control escapes her head through the very tips of her fingers, but as Finnick's voice rushes through her mind, she regains a small amount of defence. "And I'll always be here when you need me." FinnickXAnnie.One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Summary:** Her hands begin to shake, as control escapes her head through the very tips of her fingers, but as Finnick's voice rushes through her mind, she regains a small amount of defence. "_And I'll always be here. When you need me, just like I promised." Finnick X Annie. Post-Mockingjay. One-shot._

**Post-Mockingjay. Spoilers.**

An exhalation of breath brings Annie Odair back to her bathtub, back to what would normally seem real to her. She feels around, lacing her thin fingers through the cool water gently and slowly, breathing in and out. Slow movements, the doctor says, will help her mind register things properly and hopefully she will not have as many "fits" as they call it. So far, Annie can feel a small weight being lifted off her shoulders, as though no problem can push her down. She can breathe cleanly, in silence and reflection. Her fingers push through the water carefully. She closes her eyes, breathing out again.

When she looks back down, the water is red.

Lifting her arm, her breathing grows more rapid and more urgent as her eyes widen. The liquid runs down her arm, to settle and fall from the crook of her elbow. Her mouth opens to scream but her lips quiver too much to allow her mouth to settle. She jerks her legs back and her arms out of the water to escape its vicious grip.

Images flood her mind, causing her frail hands to grip the sides of the bathtub tightly, as if that will fight them away. Flashes of knives whizzing by her head, drowning men, screams of agony. Cries of terror. Drowning in blood. It's all horrifically familiar. Real images of real people. She sees them suffer and helplessly shouts from the sidelines. She can recall the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, the feeling of it dripping from torturous wounds. Control slipping away as she clutches her head in her hands, wishing that these _games _would end.

Her hands begin to shake, as control escapes her head through the very tips of her fingers. She is being pushed down underneath the murderous liquid, drowning on her own silent screams. No way of breathing, no way of escaping, no way of _forgetting _everything she has seen. The memories of doom and death press her down further and she can't find a way to push herself upward. There's no one there to support her, no one to grab her, no one to pick her up after this fall. No Finnick to..

'_Stop this.'_

She hears his voice, calm and patient, speaking to her from every corner of her mind, bombarding her with images of him. The other pictures disappear, replaced with ones that fill Annie with comfort. Being in his arms, feeling safe, feeling elevated. Slowly and steadily her hands stop shaking.

'_Rise.'_

Her legs, now able to respond to commands, lift her up at his request and the cold air of the surface smooths her face. Her arms rest on opposite sides of the tub, unyielding, unwilling to let her slip.

'_Open your eyes.'_

The images of deceased faces disappear as Finnick's eyes fill her mind. His eyes, bold and strong, implore her to do as he says. "Trust me" they say and Annie can't refuse. Annie can't refuse him, ever. Shaking slightly, her squeezed eyes flutter open carefully, terrified of what will greet them on the other side of plain darkness. The light causes her to blink a few times. The light, the light that battles this darkness causes a small shiver to run down her back, as though Finnick's hands are rubbing her. Caressing her. Comforting her.

'_Breathe.' _

He whispers this command and immediately cold air floods through her nostrils. She savours the feeling, only releasing this breath to see if the taste of blood still remains on her tongue. She can feel her heart beating rapidly, though now it's slowing down. Calming down to a steady beat to his words in her mind.

'_It's alright. You're safe with me.'_

Though she can't see him, the safety she feels fills her heart with ease. She reaches out to feel the strength of his arms, to hold his face, to bury her head in his body. To curl up and sleep with Finnick standing over her as an eternal guardian. She remembers his laugh, his soft chuckle, the sounds of his whispers that were only hers to hear. The reassurances of safety, of well-being, of happiness. As her hand splashes into the liquid, she glances down.

She is greeted by her reflection in a pool of clear water.

No blood, no wounds.

Her lips begin to tremble again as she grasps her hands together, in a perfect union of thanks and love.

"Mummy?"

The word flows to her ear after a soft knock on the bathroom door. Her breathing grows quickly again as she turns to the door, immensely confused. Her mouth opens and closes several times, as her brain tries to desperately assess the situation.

"Mummy?" This time the voice speaks urgently.

'_It's your son. Our son. You love him so much, Annie. And he needs his mummy. Just like you need me. And I'll always be here. When you need me, just like I promised.'_

"Promise." Annie whispers under her breath, slowly.

Her arms push upwards from the sides and she stands, with the pool of water circling around her feet.

"Mummy?"

She steps out quickly, following Finnick's simple instructions. Reaching for a white towel, she finds the fabric against her callused skin soothing in a word, and it adds to the ease that comes with every word from his voice. She wraps the towel around her torso and ties it, rushing to the door. And as the boy, _her _boy intends to call for her again, she opens the door fully.

He's there. It's undeniable that the boy that stands before her is Finnick's child. His hair, his height, his build. He embodies Finnick from head to toe. But as he speaks, Annie's careful, meticulous words pour from his mouth.

"Mummy, I thought you'd fallen asleep again."

He's too young, Annie thinks. He's too young to know what pains her and Annie feels an irrepressible need to protect him, despite her own fragile mind.

'_You're strong enough to take care of him.'_

Annie wraps her arms around him, squeezing him tightly, acting as his shield. His fingers dig into her waist but it doesn't pain her. If anything, it makes her even more at ease. He needs protecting. Just like she does.

"_You're both there to protect each other. And I'm here for both of you. Always."_

Annie exhales again, understanding and obeying his words. With Finnick with her, she can push her demons away far enough to protect this little hero, this result of pure love and devotion. And she _will._

**I Love Finnick and Annie so um yeah, please review : )**


End file.
